Guardian of Remnant's Light
by GamerDroid56
Summary: With Humanity in jeopardy, the Wheels of Fate have turned, deciding to sacrifice one man, one Guardian of Light, to save another universe. To protect not just a single city, but rather an entire world and galaxy beyond. As the Light fades, as the dark returns, as Legends scatter, one Guardian is all that stands between annihilation of Remnant, and the restoration of it's light...
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

**Edit: Sorry for the issue of the chapter being entirely in Bold font. It was an issue with the copy-paste function of**

AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to my RWBY Destiny Crossover fic! Well, technically Mass Effect is in the bunch, but just for the Omnitool and the N7 logo for my OC. Anyway, this is gonna start pre volume 1 by about half a year. I've had this concept rolling around in my head for awhile anyway because I haven't really found any good Destiny x RWBY crossovers. Anyway, onto th-

User Al has joined the chat

 **Al: Hey GD56!**

 **GD56: Al?! What are you doin' here so early?!**

 **Al: I wanted to do this: Onto the story and GD56 does not own Destiny, RWBY or anything from Mass Effect.**

 **GD56:** _ **sigh**_ **. Really?**

 **Al: Yep.**

 **GD56: Alright, one more thing. I only recently got into RWBY so there might be a couple consistency errors which is basically me making s**t up to make it more AU than it already is. Uh, yeah, kinda lied there. One FINAL thing, uh, my guardian is a human Titan/Warlock class (Titan armor, but Warlock abilities with the exception of the jumping, which is the Hunter version which is several jumps with jumpboots rather than gliding). Anyone who's still here, I'd like to thank you for staying through the s**tstorm that has been this AN.**

 **Guardian Fireteam Gremlin, Call-sign Gremlin 1, Sol System aboard Vessel "Forever Shameless" 0900**

I let out a sigh as I stepped onto the ship. Mud was a really big pain to clean off and my Ghost, Al (AN: Pronounced a-l, not a-i) refuses to clean it. Kind of an agreement I had with him, I clean the gear and he repairs and holds onto it. Seemed fair when I was resurrected from my two century long death, that is, until I found out that he could easily do all three.

I sat down at my workbench as my ghost transmatted my armor off of me and onto the bench. I set to work cleaning it as Al started pulling off armor plates that were damaged or lost and attaching new plates.

"Message coming in from the Vanguard." Al said. I stood and headed over to the communication console of my ship.

"Fireteam Gremlin, this is the Vanguard. We, well the other people here, want you to investigate a, uh, how should I put this, rather strange Vex structure on Mars. It's giving off some crazy energy readings and the insane one OW, fine, _Rey_ wants you to investigate it. We know you won' let us down. Hope you bring back some great loot!" I rolled my eyes at Cayde-6's antics.

"Gremlin, listen up." I began over our team channel. "The Vanguard wants us to check out a Vex construct on Mars. Terminate everything and collect all the data we can. Gremlin-1 out." Ignoring the affirmatives from my team, I moved to the navigation console and punched in the coordinates.

"Engage drives in 5. " I said as I secured myself to the chair. "4." I double checked the restraints. "3." Al transmatted my armor onto me, cleaning it for maybe the fifteenth time ever while he did so. "2." Al transmatted my primary pulse rifle and sniper rifle to my armor. "1. Engage drives." I pushed the lever on the console forward and the ship launched forward at FTL speeds. The ship shook a little more than usual as it dropped out. The three of our vessels headed towards a safe drop zone near the Vex structure.

The three of us hopped onto our Sparrows and sped off towards our objective.

 **Guardian Fireteam Gremlin, Gremlin-1 POV Vex Structure, Mars 1100**

I grunted as I pulled myself to my feet, ignoring the pain in my gut and the rather large hole there. ' _Figures'_ I thought to myself as I clutched the wound, drawing my sidearm from storage and squeezed the trigger four times, each round hitting a Goblin in the head with the first round and then chest with the second, taking down the two.

Al appeared next to me. "Scott, you alright?" the Ghost asked.

"Al, my fireteam is dead, I'm gonna die permanently in a couple minutes when the Vex kill me, and I'm running out of ammo, so yes, I'm fine. I'm _great_ actually!" I spat back.

"Geez, you don't have to be such a sarcastic bastard about it." Al responded

"Love you too Al." I said back sarcastically. Our banter was interrupted by the arrival of a group of Hobgoblins and a large squad of Goblins. My grin fell off my face, only for it to reappear as the golden words "Supercharge Ready" appeared across my vision.

"Hey! UGLIES!" I shouted as I stepped on top of my cover. "You want me?! YOU CAN HAVE ME!" I roared as I gathered a ball of light in my hand which quickly turned into the largest nova bomb I had ever used. My arm travelled forward, sending the massive ball of energy into the center of the enemy troops. They were all obliterated, incinerating the enemy forces closest to it and shattering those farthest from it.

I panted, hands on my knees as I regained my breath.

"No further Vex presence detected ahead of us." Al stated. "Behind us, well, that's another story. We're trapped here. You should make sure they can't salvage anything from this thing. You're close to the central chamber where the energy source is located."

I grasped my side as I forced myself into a steady trot, stumbling twice as I did so. I finally made it to the door. What was behind it was shocking. A hallway, leading to a large, pulsating black form.

"A Dark Heart." Al whispered in shock. "I thought the Guardians destroyed it."

"Evidently, the Vex somehow got their hands on another one. Maybe through time manipulation?" I proposed.

"Well, how ever they got it, they can't keep it." Al said.

"Got any ideas?" I asked.

"One, but you're not gonna like it." the Ghost said

"Hit me. Can't be worse than letting this thing continue to exist." I said, gesturing to the Heart as I did so.

"You're gonna have to harness your light energy and jump into it. With my connection to the Traveller and your own light force, it should be enough to destroy it." Al supplied

After a moment, I looked at the Ghost. "And you're sure about this Lil light?"

"I hate that name, and yes, I am one hundred percent sure."

"Alright." I said taking a few steps back, my sidearm disappearing in a flash of light. My form burst into light, before turning into a supernova as Al added his own and the Traveller's light to my own. I sprinted at the Heart, ignoring the screaming of my muscles and the hole in my gut. As I ran, all the images of my friends, my team, my family from both lives flashed in front of me. I grunted as I shoved past them and launched myself into the air. My boots flared with a jet of energy, launching me into the heart. Everything burned as I _felt_ the Heart's screams of pain echoing my own as our darkness and light respectively combined, burning through each other. My form pulsed with Light once more destroying the Heart. I heard an explosion as I dropped to the ground, before everything went dark, and unlike most times, the light did not return.

 **AN: I know, I know, no RWBY yet. That's in one of the next chapters. The reason I chose the Vex to be the enemy is because of their ability to manipulate time and space, meaning that technically, based off of current predictions and theories, an uncontrolled manipulation of both could result in travelling across dimensions, which is what RWBY is in this fic: An alternate dimension where the Guardians don't exist, the normal Darkness doesn't exist, and nothing is familiar. With this explosion, my Guardian will be slammed into the RWBY universe, as will his ghost, though there will be a few issues regarding that ;). Anyway, I think I covered everything I wanted to. Oh yeah, uh, not gonna stop working on Changing Universes because of this fic, I've just had this floating around in my head for a couple of weeks.**

User G_Scott has joined the chat

 **G-Scott: Hey. I have to agree with S-239, you're kinda a douche to your characters. I mean, I lose my team and life, though that second one isn't so uncommon for me and S-239 has an angry Shepard to deal with and an angry Krogan to deal with.**

 **Al: Dude! NEVER insult the author if you're one of his OCs!**

 **G-Scott: Ah, come on, what's he gonna do, yell at me?**

 **Al: I would be facepalming at your stupidity if I had a hand**

 **GD56: *Slowly moves over to the door labelled "Changing Universes Author's Room" before opening it. He then comes back with another person***

User ERROR MORE THAN THREE UNIVERSES CONVERGING IS NOT COMPUTABLE has joined the chat

 **ERROR: Alright. So, GD56 has told me that someone needs to be shot! *Lifts ERROR Weapon not compatible with existing universe while giggling maniacally* Time for shooty deathy fun time!**

 **GD56: *Ignores screeches of pain and fear from G-Scott as he sits down* Alright, now that that has been taken care of, I plan to have both of these stories updated by November at the latest. Be sure to check out my YouTube channel on October 4th 2017 or 5th 2017 for the Early Battlefront 2 Beta Stream for all of you Star Wars fans out there! Anyway, I now bid you all a good day and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Remnants of a Tattered Mind

**AN: Well then, really early update here for this fic. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised in myself for being able to actually update this, especially considering my track record up until now. Also, I know how horrible that title is considering that RWBY is set on Remnant. Anyway, onto the next Chapter! I do not own RWBY, Destiny, or any facets of Mass Effect**

 **Guardian Scott ******, Tower, Last City on Earth, Error: Time In Nonexistent State:**

 _I walked through the courtyard, rather confused. Everything was empty, not one living soul in the area._

" _Al?" I questioned, holding up a hand, expecting the Ghost to appear. Nothing happened._

" _I am afraid that this is not real, and as your Ghost is real, he is unable to form." I spun around to see the Speaker._

" _Then what am I doing here?" I asked._

" _This is within your mind, deep within your subconscious." he replied, gesturing to the area which was devoid of life. For the first time, I noticed that everything was in grayscale, with no wind, no scents, no sounds, everything seemed much lonelier. "The Traveller took a special interest in you while you walked the mortal plane, and now offers you a choice. Continue fighting the Darkness, though it will not be in the form with which you are familiar, or join your friends and family in the afterlife."_

 _I raised an eyebrow, "And what does the Traveller get out of this deal?"_

" _Guardian, the Traveller is not a selfish being. It has given you this choice to help prolong the existence of the Light. To help save the Universe from the vile grasp of the Dark. However, it cannot always save the light by itself. Hence, the reason for the Guardians."_

" _How do I know that this isn't all just a mind game from the Darkness?" I demanded_

 _The Speaker chuckled. He fucking_ chuckled _. "Dear Guardian, you should know, the Darkness does not play games." He looked at the Traveller. "You only have two minutes before your body cannot be recovered."_

" _Fine." I stated. "I accept the Traveller's offer, although, I must ask: How the hell are you speaking to me?"_

" _I am not." The Speaker said simply. "This conversation was merely a test of your willpower. Your will to fight the Darkness, to prolong the existence of the Light, is what will allow you to survive the transition caused by the Vex machinery. Were you unwilling, you would die, without even a corpse left behind for those to see the result of your passage. You would simply… cease to exist."_

" _Why you little-" I started as I lunged at him, only for a rather familiar white light to fill my vision._

 _The last I heard before I was engulfed was the Speaker's last words. "You will be thankful for this discussion in the future."_

 **Guardian Scott ******, Unknown Location, Unknown Time:**

My eyes snapped open. "Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up Guardian!" I heard a robotic voice say. I forced myself off the ground and looked to my left and saw a Ghost. Not a literal Ghost of course, but one of the machines the Traveller sent out after it died to help safeguard Humanity.

"Al?" I asked as everything came back to me from everything that had happened, including the conservation with the Speaker and my hundreds of deaths.

The Ghost blinked. "Who's Al?"

 **AN: Dun dun dun! Whelp, this is a** _ **damn**_ **short chapter, but I kinda wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger like that and I couldn't really think of anything that would fit as well later on, though I do have plans for the time period after this, and I've got part of it written already!**

Users G_Scott and Al has joined the chat

 **G_Scott: Well Al, I guess that I'm not the only one who is getting screwed with by GD56!**

 **Al: Uh, who the hell are you?**

Sound of crickets chirping

 **Al: Jk. I know what's goin' on since I'm here in the AN, but seriously, GD56, why would you do this to me?!**

 **GD56: Uh, sorry about that, but I kinda wanted to make it different from ALL the other fics where the Ghost goes and just has tons of evidence to prove the truth of the Guardian's statements to Ozpin which somehow results in instant trust from him and he either attends Beacon as a student or helps teach the students there. Found that to be a** _ **bit**_ **off, which is why I felt I had to screw with Al's memory systems. Anyway, the next update is probably gonna be for Changing Universes, but considering that I started writing that chapter when I caught the "RWBY X Destiny Crossover Continuation" bug I have no idea if that's going to be the case. Anyway, since this is so short, I'm going to give a short teaser for the next chapter. Here you guys go!**

 **Chapter 3 Teaser:**

 **Guardian Scott ******, Unknown Location, Unknown Time:**

I snarled at the beast in front of me, pulling a combat knife from my belt as I did so **(** **AN: I get that Hunters are the only ones who have knives in game, but really, why wouldn't someone have a knife? It is literally one of the most basic tools of survival as it can be used for hunting, material gathering, etc** **).** The animal charged with a howl, causing me to roll to the side.

"Al!" I called. "Weapons would be nice about now!"

"I'm workin' on it!" The Ghost responded. "Don't get nervous, you'll do fine!" Rather similar conversation to the one I'd had with him back in the beginning of my days as a Guardian.

As I internally cursed my luck, the animal attempted another charge, only for it to be snatched up by a large tail, which was imbedded in its back. I followed the tail back to what looked to be a _very_ large scorpion.

I took a step back. "Al! Guns!" The monster slowly moved forward, matching the pace at which I back up and then surpassed it. I performed another roll to the side, the stinger embedding itself in the ground I had been standing on. "NOW!"

"I. AM. WORKING ON IT!" the Construct of Light replied.

Not deigning to give a response, I launched myself at the beast and slammed the knife down, only for it to bounce off of the armor. This is the knife that had gone right through a damn _Hydra's_ armor plating and it bounced right off of the armor of an overgrown scorpion. I rolled backwards out of the way of a swipe of its pincers.

A grin appeared on my face as a rather familiar weight settled onto my back. "Oh hoh, you've done it now!" I said to the Scorpion as I pulled a rifle off of my back. "Let's dance!"


End file.
